


John's Stress Relief

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Good Parent John, Prostitute, Sort of Good parent, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches John with a prostitute and is more than a little freaked out, John does what John does best; try to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of Supernatural fic requests, I decided to post them individually as well as together on the story Stress Relief so that they get their chance in the limelight. Post a request in the comments and I'll work on it for you

The first time it had happened eleven year old Sam woke up to soft panting in the bed farthest from his, he sat up in alarm when a low growl and soft moan reached his ears. Slowly crawling out of bed he crept closer to his father's bed and eyed the large form moving beneath the covers.

He nervously reached out a hand and touched his father's back lightly. “Dad? Are you oka-?”

Sam felt the question die on his lips and he stared as he saw a womans hand snake out from under the blanket and scratch John’s back hard enough to leave marks. Obviously his presence hadn’t been noticed. He watched in shock as his father plowed into the unknown woman and sucked on her neck roughly.

“Sammy!” Dean hissed from the other bed, the bed that lay between Sams and Johns. “Sam go back to bed!”

Sam couldn’t bring himself to move and he felt his stomach drop when John, having heard Dean, turned his head to look at Sam just as his hips stuttered and he emptied his load into the woman beneath him.

“Sammy!” He grunted, stilling against her tensely. He finished with exhausted panting and lifted his head to look at Sam wearily.

Sam was still frozen to the spot but he quickly backed up when his dad slowly pulled away from the woman and began to get up off the bed with a sheet around his waist.

“Sammy breathe-”

Sam bolted for the door and ran off for a few hours. He ran until he felt far enough away from the motel to crash. He sat in a bus stop and hugged his legs to his chest. He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. He’d known that men and women indulged in sex, he’d just never really known what that meant. Now he was certain he had an idea about the details, and they were gross. He shuddered as he remembered the scene, he tried putting himself in his father's place but wound up retching in disgust. He couldn’t block the wet sounds he’d heard, the movement of the adults and the sound his father made when it all finished.

He sat there for hours before slowly walking back to the motel. When he returned Dean was out and John was waiting for him with a talk.

“I was worried sick Sam.” John said gruffly as he guided Sam to the bed.

“I do not want to talk about it.” Sam replied stubbornly.

“Sam, just sit down and listen to me.” John said firmly as he pushed Sam onto the bed.

Sam grimaced and wriggled uncomfortably before moving to Dean’s bed, not trusting John’s bed to be clean.

“Look, I know it was a bit of a shock Sammy, I wouldn’t have brought a woman here normally knowing you were here. I used to get Dean to take you out for a bit because you were just a kid but Sam you’re getting older, your body is changing and I thought you could handle this maturely.”

Sam felt his horror growing at the realisation; his dad had been bringing women to the rooms where Sam and Dean slept? Gross!

“I’m a man, Sam, and men have needs okay? Dean has needs if that helps? You’ll have needs one day too! One day you’ll be the one having sex with a woman while I’m sleeping a few feet away, and that’s okay because I’d understand.”

Sam felt bile come up in his throat and he found himself dry heaving between his knees. John sighed and shook his head.

“Sammy don’t give me that look. When you’re a bit older and you start changing a bit more you’ll understand. For now just calm down, if it upsets you so much I’ll keep it on the low.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he never wanted to see his dad kissing and….uuug...touching another woman ever again. Dad’s just weren’t allowed to do that stuff after they had kids, it just wasn’t okay.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to see women.” John said firmly. “It is a beautiful and natural thing Sam, and you better make your peace with it because some days it’s the only stress relief you’ll get.”

Sam gagged. “Beautiful and natural?! Not from where I was standing!” he argued. “I am never doing that ever! It’s gross.”

John sighed and sat beside Sam. “I’ll hold you to that in a few years, then we’ll hear a change of tune.”

“I will not do it ever.” Sam ground out stubbornly.

John put an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Sure you won’t kiddo. If you wanted to I would have told you that I’m cool with it, use protection, enjoy it and make sure you aren’t the only one who crosses the finish line.”

Sam glowered at John and the man smiled amusedly. “Don’t give me that look. It really is beautiful and natural when you’re the one doing it. This job is stressful and sex helps with that, you understand Sam?”

“Whatever, just stop doing it here.” Sam went to his own bed and tried to get back to sleep.

Much to Sam’s disgust John had been serious about continuing with the strange women. Sam had been pissed when a week later he woke up to the same sounds again, he sat up in bed and glared at his father. Dean had gestured with a hand for him to calm down.

Sam furiously shook his head and Dean huffed before getting out of his bed and joining Sam.

Sam squirmed against Dean to get away from him, not wanting to be cuddled, but Dean held him tightly and Sam eventually settled in an annoyed manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
